Angel
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: Sasori's guardian angel Deidara falls from the sky one night and they do the unthinkable. Can they get out alive before it's to late? rated M for language mentions of drugs and yaoi. oneshot


Sasori sat by his huge window staring up at the stars above him. His parents had just died a few weeks ago and he'd just gone to their funeral earlier that day, they died of a tragic car crash and he now lived with his grandmother in her slightly large house who was probably in her room asleep.

His parents death had not phased him at all, they hadn't cared about him at all so when they died he'd felt nothing at all. They died thinking they had a quiet boy that had no secrets at all, but actually Sasori had many secrets kept from them.

He did three bad things that a parent would never want their seventeen year old child to do; he smoked pot, snorted coke, and drank beer and many other alcoholic drinks. When they were missing their wine they'd always thought it was Chiyo who had a spare key to their house for emergencies. Also he'd skipped school a few times every month to miss tests.

Staring out the window he saw a bright white light falling from the sky. It looked like a person from where he was sitting, "That's unusual," he thought.

Suddenly the person fell in the woods close to his house. He grabbed his black hoodie and opened the window jumping to the tree that was right by his window. Climbing down it he ran toward the place where the person had fallen.

"It's a good thing I brought my hoodie its fucking freezing," he thought.

Once he'd reached his destination as he'd guessed correct there was a naked glowing boy with long blond hair with what looked like a halo floating on his head and beautiful white wings on his back lying on the ground. "What the hell?" he asked.

Walking closer to the boy he turned him so that he was lying on his back instead of his side. He pulled the halo away causing the boy to stop glowing and put it in his pocket.

He looked at the boy on the ground deciding whether or not to leave the boy to die of the cold or from wolves or take the boy home.

Thinking about it for a long time he saw the boy shiver and decided to take the boy home. He took his sweatshirt off and wrapped it around the boy picking him up bridal style making the boy scoot closer to Sasori smiling. "You owe me big time brat," he said, walking back to his house.

Once back at his house he went to the back door and opened the unlocked door closing it behind him and locking it, "old hag can't even remember to lock the damn door," he grumbled, walking up the stairs to his room.

As he stepped into his room the blond began to stir and Sasori saw one baby blue eye open but not the other because it was covered by the blond's hair. The blond yelped making Sasori drop him on his ass. "Ow!"

"Who are you?" Sasori asked.

The blond stood and looked at Sasori smiling, "I'm Deidara, and I'm your guardian angel Sasori-kun," he said happily.

"Are guardian angels supposed to be naked when they greet people?" Sasori asked looking at the naked blond.

Deidara blushed and snapped his fingers to have nothing happen, "That's weird," he said, pulling his hand above his head as if he were looking for something, "Where is my halo!"

Sasori reached into his back pocket and pulled out the halo, "You mean this?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes, thank you Sasori-kun!" he exclaimed, reaching for his halo.

Sasori pulled it away from the blond and put it back in his pocket. "Why should I give it back to you?"

"Because then I can't use my angel powers."

"Could I use them if I wore it?" Sasori asked his smirk widening.

"No Sasori, you're not an angel."

"Dammit, then why the hell are you here?" the redhead asked sitting by the window.

"Because you needed my help so god sent me here."

"I don't need your help, I'm fine," he spat at the blond.

"You find a drug problem fine?" Deidara asked, concerned.

Sasori looks away from the blond looking back out the window. "Just leave me alone."

Deidara walked toward the redhead and got on his knees beside the redhead looking at him. "I'm not leaving you Danna."

"So now it's Danna?"

"You are my master in a way," the blond said.

"Then put some clothes on. They're in the dresser."

Deidara stood and walked to the dresser he opened the top drawer to find boxers. He pulled out a black pair and put them on then he looked for a pair of pants which he found in the bottom drawer they were baggy black pajama bottoms.

He walked back to Sasori sitting back down in front of the redhead. Sasori turned to look at the blond and glared at him. "I'm going to bed," he said, walking to his bed and laid down while the blond watched him.

As the night passed Deidara watched Sasori sleep, he stood and walked to the side of the bed and saw Sasori shiver and pull the blanket closer to himself. Deidara frowned, "He's cold," he though but he smiled when a great idea popped into his head. He crawled into the bed and pulled Sasori to his bare chest wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's waist making the boy nuzzle his face into the blonds chest.

The next day Sasori awoke to see a bare chest and looked up to see Deidara holding him, "Get the fuck off me!" he growled, pushing the blond away from him.

"I'm sorry Danna, it's just that you were getting cold so I was keeping you warm," the blond explained.

"Yeah right you were probably trying to get your halo back," he said reaching into his pocket to still find it there.

"I wouldn't do that Danna, I'll wait until you give it back to me willingly."

Sasori looked at his clock that said 7:00, "I'm going to get ready for school," he said leaving the room to probably bathe.

Sasori walked to the bathroom and jumped into the shower cleaning his hair and his body. He jumped out of the shower with a towel on and brushed his teeth then he walked out of the room with the halo in hand back to his room.

Deidara was sitting on Sasori's bed as Sasori walked back in to the dresser pulling out a black pair of boxers, tight faded black jeans, a maroon t-shirt with a black scorpion on it and some socks. Before he walked out he put a black pair of Converse on and slipped on the black sweat shirt he'd had on last night.

"Wait Sasori," the blond said running toward the redhead with the discarded towel in hand, "You need to dry your hair off or you'll get a cold," the blond said, drying the redhead's wet hair.

Sasori growled at the blond and pushed him away running his hand through his red locks, "What are you my mother?" he growled pushing the blond away and ran out the bedroom door to the kitchen.

He grabbed an apple and looked at the refrigerator seeing a yellow sticky note.

Dear Scorpling,

Went to Vegas to win big money.

-Chiyo

Sasori ripped the note off the fridge and threw it away, heading out the door to school.

Arriving at school he was greeted by his bf Itachi, "Good morning Itachi."

"Hey Sasori," the weasel said, wrapping his arm around the redhead's thin waist and kissed him on the head.

Before they walked into the building they split from each other because Mr. Loon was standing inside the school looking at all the students as they walked in to see if they looked stoned.

"What a dumbass they can just come in through the gym doors," Sasori thought, walking past the teacher.

"You seem more quiet then usual Sasori, did anything happen last night?" the raven haired asked.

"If I told you you'd think I was crazy," Sasori replied.

"Try me."

Sasori smirked, "Ok my guardian angel fell from the sky last night and he won't go away."

Itachi looked at the redhead with a blank stare, "Yeah I guess I could believe that with proof."

Sasori reached into his pocket and pulled out Deidara's halo showing it to Itachi, "This enough proof?"

"Not really I need to see him."

"Then just come over to my house after school."

"Ok."

-:-Deidara-:-

"I'm really bored," Deidara thought staring out Sasori's bedroom window.

"Deidara!" a booming voice said, making the blond jump.

"Yes god," Deidara asked.

"Why aren't you watching your charge?"

"He'll get mad if I show up at his school and I don't want him to be mad."

"Deidara, your job is to watch him especially when he needs you now."

"He said he didn't need me," Deidara explained.

"Deidara, even though he doesn't know it he really does need you so go and take care of your charge and get your halo back."

"Yes sir." Deidara said, jumping to get a sweater to cover his wings and a pair of shoes for his feet and he jumped out the window to find Sasori.

Deidara followed Sasori's life energy to a big building, "Hm, this must be Sasori's school," he thought.

He walked in through the doors to find the halls empty so he looked at all the rooms searching for Sasori's specific life energy. Seconds later he could feel Sasori and followed it to a room that was farther down the hall from the entrance.

Looking inside the room he saw Sasori sitting in the back row looking out the window. Just then Sasori looked at the door and gave Deidara a look of shock.

Sasori shot his hand up in the air getting the teacher's attention and said something that Deidara couldn't hear and stood walking toward the door.

Deidara backed away from the door as Sasori came out with a very pissed look, "Hi Danna," Deidara said waving at the redhead.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's hand and pulled him to the nearest bathroom pulling both of them inside. He looked at the stalls and kicked the doors checking if there was anyone in them finding no one. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasori hissed at the blond.

"I'm doing what guardian angels are supposed to do, I'm watching you," Deidara explained.

"I don't need you to watch me I'm fine!" Sasori yelled.

Deidara pushed the redhead against the wall giving him a concerned look, "No you're not Danna, you're hurting inside and if it isn't healed you'll be broken," Deidara said, putting his hand over Sasori's heart.

Sasori tensed at the blond's warm touch and blushed, "Deidara, please I'm fine," Sasori said, panting from the close contact.

"Sasori is something wrong?" Deidara asked, leaning his head closer to the redhead's face only a few inches away from each other now.

"I can't take it any more!" Sasori thought as he pulled Deidara's lips against his kissing the blond.

Deidara's eyes widened at the sudden contact from Sasori, but gave in wrapping his arms around Sasori's small waist and kissed him back earning a moan from the smaller boy taking it as a chance to slip his tongue into the boy's mouth.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck running his hands through silky blond hair and pulled the blond closer, their chests and hips touching.

Just then Itachi walked through the door his eyes wide, "Sasori?" he asked, making Deidara pull away from a now panting Sasori on the floor.

Sasori looked toward Itachi shocked, "I-Itachi… I-I… h-he's… that… angel I was talking about," Sasori stuttered, wiping the excess spit off his chin.

"So are guardian angels supposed to be making out with their charge?" Itachi asked glaring at Deidara with complete hatred.

Deidara tensed at the dark glare from the raven haired man. "Um, well not really it's against the rules. We guardian angels can't kiss our charge, have sex with them, or kill them unless they've gone bad." Deidara explained.

"So then why the hell were you kissing him!" Itachi growled.

"Deidara, please leave," Sasori said looking away from the blond.

"No Danna."

Sasori looked at Deidara eyes wide, "What did you say?"

"I'm not leaving you Danna you need my help," Deidara said sitting in front of the redhead.

"Then take me home," Sasori ordered.

"Yes Danna," the blond said, lifting the small redhead into his arms, walking by Itachi.

"I'm sorry Itachi, could you please come over after school. I want to talk to you," Sasori said as Deidara carried him out the door.

"Sure."

Deidara carried Sasori out of the school. The ground was covered in snow as Deidara walked through it making crunching noises. Instead of walking on the side walk Deidara carried Deidara to the back of the school where no one inside could see them. He took off the sweat shirt and put it on Sasori who was curious as to what the blond was doing.

"Where are we going?" Sasori asked.

"Up," Deidara said as he spread his white wings and flew into the air.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasori yelled, wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck holding on for dear life.

"What does it look like Danna, we're flying," Deidara said happily.

"I know that but this is a little uncomfortable." Sasori said, holding onto Deidara tighter.

"Why?"

"Well the first time I saw you, you were falling out of the sky!"

"That was an accident; I'm actually a really great flyer." Deidara explained, "And I'm really careful when I'm carrying someone." He said happily making the redhead blush more.

As Deidara saw Sasori's back yard he landed in the tree carefully folding his wings and jumped into the room setting Sasori down carefully.

Sasori brushed the snow off and sat on his bed, "I have a lot of questions to as you Deidara," Sasori said looking at the blond as he pulled the sweatshirt back on warming himself up. "Ask away Sasori."

"How did you find me?"

"Guardian angels are connected to their charges so we can find you by your life energy."

"Ok and what's up with the whole no sex and kissing thing?"

"We're supposed to protect you not be in a relationship, angels can only have relationships with other angels."

"Will you get in trouble with kissing me?" Sasori asked.

"No, you we're the one that pulled me in."

"Yeah but you kissed back Deidara," Sasori said smirking.

"Well I'm sure it won't be a big deal."

"Well then what would happen if we had sex?"

"The archangels would hunt me down and kill me," Deidara explained.

"But you're already dead."

"I can only be killed by another angel or a devil."

"Well that sucks."

"It's ok Danna it will never happen." Deidara said happily.

-:-3:00-:-

"Ok it's about time that Itachi should be here," Sasori said frantically walking around the room.

"I'm surprised Danna," Deidara said watching the redhead.

"About what?"

"I've been here for almost a day and you haven't smoked pot, snorted coke, or drank any alcohol."

"Well you're here so think about it Deidara." Sasori said stopping to open the window.

"Why are you opening the window?" Deidara asked.

"Itachi doesn't usually use the front or back door," Sasori explained.

Speaking of the weasel he was climbing up the tree and climbed into the room scaring Deidara. "Hey Sasori," Itachi greeted the scorpion.

"Hey Itachi, in case you didn't already know this is Deidara," Sasori introduced the blond as he closed the window.

"What did you want Sasori?" Itachi asked not looking at the blond.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about today. It wasn't Deidara at all it was me." Sasori explained to the raven.

"Oh well, I'm sorry Deidara for being rude, I hope we can get along." Itachi said to the blond who was still on the ground.

"It's fine Itachi," Deidara said happily.

Itachi smirked at the blond, "We can both share Sasori," the raven said, wrapping his arm around the redhead's waist.

"What?!" Sasori asked looking at Itachi wide eyed.

"We can both share you," Itachi said, kissing Sasori on the cheek.

"But you were pissed a little while ago," Sasori said.

"Yeah I was a little shocked because you haven't fully introduced Deidara to me. So you can be with Deidara and me, besides I'm sure you, me, and Deidara in a threesome could get hot," Itachi said pulling away from Sasori and walked to the window opening it, "Well I have to get home before my dad gets pissed," he said jumping out the window.

"I can't believe that just happened," Deidara said, eyes wide.

"I can," Sasori said as he closed the window. "Let's go Deidara."

"Go where?" Deidara asked.

"Well since the old hag isn't here we're going out to eat," Sasori explained.

"Ok Danna." Deidara said zipping up the sweatshirt.

Both boys actually used the door to leave the house and walked to the nearest diner which was Dennys. "It's not one of my favorite diners but it has food," Sasori said walking in with Deidara behind him.

-:-after-:-

After dinner Sasori and Deidara walked outside, it was already night but darker than usual because the clouds were covering the moon and stars.

"That was really good Danna," Deidara said rubbing his stomach.

"I should probably give you back your halo," Sasori said pulling out the golden halo.

"Really?" Deidara asked, excited.

"Sure," Sasori said, giving Deidara back the halo and watched as he put it back on his head making him glow as he did the night Sasori found him. "You look really handsome," Sasori suddenly said, covering his mouth once he'd said the words.

"Thank you Danna," Deidara said, "But I don't get it why did you take it in the first place?"

"I thought that I could sell it and get away from my grandmother." He explained not taking his eyes off Deidara.

"Deidara?"

"What is it Danna?"

"Can we fly home?"

"Sure!" Deidara said, taking off the hoodie and picked Sasori up flying into the air.

Sasori looked at the ground only seeing white from the snow that had fallen earlier that day. "It's really nice up here," the scorpion said, resting his head against Deidara's warm chest. "Why are you so warm when it's winter and your not wearing a hoodie?"

"It was cold earlier when I didn't have my halo but since you gave me it back I feel warmer."

"Oh," Sasori said feeling bad for making the blond probably suffer earlier. "Well then I'm sorry about earlier."

"For what?" Deidara asked confused.

"You were probably freezing."

"I was fine," Deidara said as he landed in the tree by Sasori's window, opening the window and letting himself inside and set Sasori down putting the sweatshirt back on warming back up.

"Deidara could you sleep with me?" Sasori asked, kicking his shoes off and got into bed.

Deidara gave a kind smile and climbed in bed next to Sasori pulling him close to his chest. "Goodnight Sasori," Deidara said kissing Sasori on the cheek.

"What the hell is going on?" Sasori thought tensing up, "It's like now that he has the halo back my feelings for him are different."

"Sasori?" Deidara asked in a concerned tone.

Sasori pushed Deidara on his back straddling the blond and kissed him, "Why does this feel so good?" Sasori thought.

Deidara pushed at Sasori's chest, "Sasori we can't!" Deidara said trying to keep the redhead away.

"Please Deidara I need it," Sasori moaned, rubbing against Deidara's hardening member making the blond groan.

"Sasori they'll come after us."

Sasori leaned down so that his mouth was by Deidara's ear, "Please Deidara I just want you inside of me," he begged, nibbling on the blond's ear.

Deidara sighed, "Fine Danna," he pulled Sasori down into a kiss, slipping the sweatshirt off the redhead.

Sasori pulled away from the blond and took his shirt off showing his well toned torso and leaned back down to kiss Deidara's neck.

Getting tired of being beneath the redhead Deidara pushed Sasori onto his back and covered his neck in kisses. "Oh god Deidara stop teasing me," he groaned.

Deidara pulled away from Sasori's neck and removed the redhead's pants and boxers in one swift movement.

Sasori pushed the blond's head down slightly tangling his fingers in blond hair. "Please Deidara," Sasori begged.

Deidara faced Sasori's hard member and put the head into his mouth sucking on it earning loud moans from the redhead beneath him. He deep throated the redhead getting even louder moans than a few moments ago.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum," Sasori groaned arching his back at the pleasure of release.

Deidara moved back up to Sasori and kissed him letting the redhead taste himself, "Mm Danna you taste really good." Deidara said licking the excess cum off Sasori's chin.

Sasori looked down to see a small tent in Deidara's pants making him smirk, "Now it's my turn Dei," he said pushing Deidara so that he was now on the bottom again.

Moving down Sasori unzipped Deidara's pants pulling down both his pants and boxers showing his leaking erection. Deidara leaned up to Sasori's ear, "Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked, breathing warm air onto the redhead's ear making him shudder.

"No I'm fine," the scorpion replied, pushing the blond on his back and moving his ass over Deidara's erection plunging down on top of it making him gasp at the intense pleasure. "Oh Dei you're so nice and big," Sasori groaned bouncing on Deidara's lap.

Deidara leaned up and put his hands on Sasori's hips thrusting into the redhead, "Mm Sasori you're so tight," Deidara moaned as he searched for the boy's prostate.

Sasori let out a deep moan, "Found it," Deidara thought, thrusting at that spot hitting it continuously.

Deidara pushed Sasori onto his back and pounded into him harder searching for release.

"Dei I'm gonna cum!" Sasori moaned as he came on his and Deidara's stomachs his muscles tightening on Deidara's member making him come inside Sasori.

Both laid on the bed panting hard. Deidara pulled out of Sasori and pulled him to his chest embracing the boy.

"I'm sorry Deidara," Sasori panted, "I made you break the rules."

Deidara sighed, "It's ok Sasori, I love you and I'm sure we can deal with what the archangels throw at us," he said kissing Sasori on the cheek lovingly.

"I love you to Dei but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about it tonight Sasori just sleep now." Deidara cooed.

"Ok Deidara," Sasori said, falling asleep in Deidara's warm embrace.

-:-up in heaven-:-

"Archangels Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael please come to me," god called as three teens wearing pure white suits and dark green wings protruding from their back appeared in front of him.

"Yes god," they said in unison as they bowed to him.

"It seems that a guardian angel named Deidara has broken our most sacred rule," god said in his booming voice. "And it is up to you three to kill him and his charge Sasori, but do not kill anyone else. I know that it has been a while but I'm sure you can get the job done, now leave." God commanded.

"Yes," they said in unison, leaving.

-:-Sasori's house-:-

Sasori awoke the next morning to find Deidara not beside him, "Where is he?" he thought looking for the blond. He got out of bed to fall to the ground from the pain in his ass, "Ow! Why the hell does my ass hurt?" he thought until he remembered everything from last night.

"Sasori, are you ok?" Deidara asked as he ran into the room wearing a different pair of pajama bottoms. "I'm surprised you'd try to walk after last night." He said lifting Sasori up and putting him in bed.

"I'm sorry about last night," Sasori said, wrapping the blanket around his body.

"Don't worry about it Sasori it was wonderful." Deidara smiled at the redhead.

"I just don't get what happened it's like when you put that halo on and that glow was just pulling me to you," Sasori said thinking about last night.

"Hm, I didn't think that my glow was a magnet for horny little redheads like you," Deidara chuckled at a now blushing Sasori.

"But now the archangels are going to kill you Deidara."

Deidara pulled Sasori into a tight hug, "It's ok Sasori, as long as you're safe."

"Well then we need to be prepared," Sasori said as he stood from his spot on the bed and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Sasori turned the knobs and climbed in washing off all the cum from last night.

He turned off the shower grabbing a towel and walked to his room, "Did you bathe Deidara?"

"Yes, I took it while you were sleeping."

Sasori pulled out a pair of boxers, a black shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, and a black DC hat.

"What's the hat for?" Deidara asked.

"My hair is messy."

"It's always messy."

"It's messier than usual."

"Sure, so what are we doing today?" Deidara asked.

"We're going to the mall." Sasori replied.

"Why?"

"Just because." Sasori said putting his Converse on.

Deidara pulled on a black and white hoodie and a pair of Sasori's Vans, "M'kay let's go Danna." He said, grabbing the redhead's wrist and pulled him out the window landing on the snow at the bottom.

"Deidara why the hell did you jump out the window we could have di-," Sasori said but was cut off to see Deidara on the ground while he was sitting on the blonds chest. "Deidara?" but there was no response from the blond.

"Deidara?!" Sasori yelled shaking the blond. "Oh crap he isn't dead is he?" Sasori thought.

"Boo!" Deidara said, sitting up and grabbing Sasori making him jump.

"That wasn't cool!" Sasori growled picking up a handful of snow and threw it at Deidara's face, "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Danna," Deidara said kissing Sasori on the cheek.

"Let's go," Sasori said, standing up and walking to the side walk with Deidara following behind like a puppy.

"When do you think they'll come?" Sasori asked, referring to the archangels.

"They'll probably come soon," Deidara replied.

As they both arrived at the mall they saw three teens that all looked around nineteen years old standing outside the mall.

One had curly brown locks with green eyes wearing a black hoodie that you could see a dark green angel wing design on the back, tight faded black jeans, and black and green World Industries shoes.

The second boy had shaggy black hair a little past his shoulders, baby blue eyes and wearing a blue hoodie that had a black bird on the front probably a raven, midnight blue jeans, and a pair of dark blue and black Vans.

And finally the last boy had zebra blond hair with gold eyes and wore a black hoodie with a gray star on the front, black jeans with tears in them, and dark gray Converse.

As they passed the boys to go into the mall Deidara felt a sharp shock in his body, "Oh no, it's them," he thought looking toward the three boys.

"Well guys it's about time the blond and his charge showed up," the blond spoke as Deidara and Sasori had entered the mall.

"You should learn to be more patient Gabriel," the black haired archangel warned the impatient blond.

"Aw can it Raphael, I just wanted to kick someone's ass today since it's been a while," Gabriel said, smirking.

"Ok you two stop fighting we have to get Deidara and Sasori and make them pay for their bad deed," Michael said making the other two quiet.

"Yes Michael," both said in unison.

"So then what's the plan?" Raphael asked.

"I'll get Sasori away from Deidara and you two will take care of the blond," Michael explained the plan to both of them.

All three walked into the mall and followed Deidara's angel light to the blond's location.

-:-:-:-

"Sasori, they're here," Deidara warned the redhead that tensed at the words.

"Really?" Sasori asked, worried.

"Yeah, so we have to be careful." Deidara said, wrapping his arm around Sasori's waist and keeping him close while being more aware of his surroundings.

"Deidara can people see your halo?" Sasori asked looking at the golden ring floating above Deidara's head.

"No only you and people that only you want to see it can like when you showed Itachi," Deidara explained.

"How did you know?" Sasori asked.

"I just know Sasori."

"Can people see your wings?" Sasori asked.

"Yes."

"That's really messed up," Sasori said.

Suddenly a crazy old woman ran between Sasori and Deidara pushing the blond away from Sasori who flew into an open elevator with people in it. "Sasori!" Deidara yelled in shock as the doors closed taking the redhead up to the next floor.

Deidara ran to the stairs running up a few steps till he ran into two of the teens from earlier. "I'm sorr-," he started till he realized who he was looking at. Standing in front of him was Archangel Gabriel and Raphael.

"Hello Deidara, it seems you have broken the rules." Gabriel said, smirking at the blond.

"Oh crap," Deidara thought.

"I think it's about time you paid the price Deidara, don't you agree Raphael?" the blond asked.

"For once I actually agree with you Gabriel," Raphael said in a monotone voice.

Gabriel and Raphael both lifted Deidara up and carried him away from Sasori who was almost to the top where Michael was waiting for him.

-:-:-:-

Sasori fell out of the elevator as all the other people left. "Are you ok?" he heard someone above him ask.

Looking up he saw a gorgeous brunette who was holding his hand out to Sasori who didn't hesitate to grab his hand. "What's your name red, mine is Michael," Michael introduced himself.

"I'm Sasori," the scorpion blushed, as he touched Michael's hand. It had almost felt like Deidara's but it had a stronger warmth that was pulling him closer.

"So Sasori-kun since you fell out of the elevator I'm guessing that you must have been pushed in there by accident," Michael said, still holding Sasori's hand.

"Um… I… can't remember," Sasori said looking up at Michael, confused.

"Then let's go," Michael said, pulling the redhead gently away and pulled Sasori close to his side.

"Ok," Sasori replied.

"Perfect," Michael thought.

-:-:-:-

"You didn't think you were going to get away, did you Deidara?" Gabriel asked, punching Deidara in the stomach as Raphael held the blond from behind.

Deidara coughed up blood from the punch and groaned in pain at his aching body. The two had taken him to a part of the mall that they were doing construction on and where no one would hear them.

Raphael pushed Deidara to the ground and stepped on his left arm hearing a sickening crack making the blond scream in pain, "You should have listened to the rules," Raphael warned.

"Yeah and now you and your little charge are going to pay for it," Gabriel chuckled.

"What do you mean, aren't you supposed to kill only the guardian angel?" Deidara asked.

"The rules have changed after a few hundred years Deidara," the raven said looking down at the pitiful blond.

"Yeah so, when we're done with you we may go help Michael with your little redhead." Gabriel chuckled

"I won't let you," Deidara growled, struggling to get up but Gabriel kicked his stomach throwing him across the room where a bunch of leftover wood was from construction.

Gabriel walked over to Deidara and looked at him, "How pitiful can you get?" he asked kicking the blond lightly. He bent down so that his mouth was by Deidara's ear. "I can't wait to get finished with you so I can watch as Michael kills your little redhead."

Deidara growled as he grabbed a sharp piece of wood and tackled Gabriel staking him through the heart.

Gabriel looked at the stake in shock as blood trickled out of his mouth. He laid his head back and took in deep breaths as he felt his life slipping away.

Deidara stood from a dying Gabriel and ran past a still shocked Raphael in search of Sasori.

Raphael walked toward Gabriel and dropped to his knees, he lifted Gabriel up slightly supporting him, "Why do you have to be so cocky?!" Raphael yelled at the blond.

"I'm sorry," the blond replied as he coughed up blood.

"Don't say that! You're not going to die!" Raphael yelled at Gabriel again.

"Come on Raphael… you know all of us… a-are g-going… t-to… d-die… e-even… a-archangels," Gabriel coughed up more blood as he went completely cold.

Raphael felt a sharp pain in his heart and watched as Gabriel turned into dust and blew away in the wind out a window.

"Goodbye brother," Raphael said as he mourned for his lost brother.

-:-:-:-

Michael felt a jabbing pain in his heart, "Oh no, Gabriel," Michael thought as he quickly mourned for his brother.

"Sasori," Michael purred into the redhead's ear as he pushed him against the wall.

The brunette had lured Sasori to a dark hallway where no one would find them and he now had Sasori pinned against the wall. "Why can't I pull away?" Sasori asked himself.

"Don't worry Sasori it will all be over soon," Michael said as he kissed Sasori on the lips.

Sasori's eyes widened and he tried to push the bigger teen away but he was to strong. Michael grabbed the red hair and pulled Sasori closer to him making the redhead pale and his eyes dull.

Michael pulled away and let Sasori fall to the ground shivering, "What did you do?" Sasori asked as he shivered.

"When I kiss someone I can give them a deadly poison that can kill them," the brunette explained. "Don't worry it will be painless."

The brunette sat down beside the redhead and pulled him into his lap holding him close to his chest, "Don't worry it will be over soon," he hushed the boy rubbing his cold cheek.

"W-why are y-you still h-here? A-aren't y-you g-going t-to leave m-me t-to die?" Sasori stuttered.

"I may have been the one that did this to you but I'm not heartless, it was my job," Michael explained.

"Sasori?!" Deidara exclaimed, as he saw a shivering Sasori in Michael's lap.

He ran toward Sasori and pushed Michael away holding Sasori in his arms. "Sasori are you okay?"

Sasori opened his eyes and looked up at Deidara smiling, "Hey Dei."

"Why are you doing this?" Deidara asked Michael.

"It was our job to get rid of you both, and in the process we have lost a brother," Michael sighed.

"Then why don't you kill me now?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm waiting for you to do something," the brunette replied.

Deidara looked down at Sasori who was now barely hanging on when an idea popped into his head. He looked at Sasori and kissed him on the lips giving him his light.

Sasori's eyes widened at the kiss but he wrapped his arms around Deidara's neck pulling him closer.

When Deidara pulled away he looked down at Sasori who had his color again and his eyes shining brightly, "I love you Deidara."

"I love you too Sasori."

"Hm, I wonder if this changes the rules?" Michael asked aloud.

"It does," a booming voice that only Sasori, Deidara, and Michael could hear, "Deidara because you saved Sasori you both may live." God said.

"Michael, you and Raphael may come home now and we will all mourn for Gabriel," God finished.

"Yes god, goodbye Sasori and Deidara. I hope that we will meet again but on friendly terms," Michael said as he disappeared.

"Deidara can we go home now?" Sasori asked.

"Of course Sasori," Deidara said happily as he carried Sasori out the mall back to his house where they would live happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

A/N sorry about being dead for a few days i just finished a book called "Uninvited" and i thought of this so i just had to write this.


End file.
